Natural Sphere
The Natural Sphere is a Martial Sphere that focuses on using Natural Attacks like claws and bites. Proficiency Those who choose the Natural Sphere gain no proficiencies. Core Ability Prime Predator (Ex) Gain Improved Natural Attack as a bonus feat. You may treat all your Natural Attacks as Primary attacks. As an attack action, you can make an attack with 2 of the same natural attack (if you have multiple) at a -2 penalty. At +10 B.A.B., you may make a third attack with any other natural attack with a -2 penalty. Natural Talents Deadly Body (Ex) Choose a single Natural Attack you have. Increase the damage die of that Natural Attack by 1. You may select this talent multiple times, each time selecting a different Natural Attack. This stacks with Improved Natural Attack. Focused Combo (Ex) If you use a full-round attack using only your natural attacks, and hit every attack, you regain Martial Focus. Gripping Tail (Ex) You may make Grapple combat maneuvers with your tail. You take a -2 penalty to CMB when making this maneuver. When grappling a creature with your tail, both your hands are free of grappling, allowing you to still use both to attack or perform other activities. Heavy Tail (Ex) Your tail attack counts as a Two-Handed Melee Weapon for the purpose of using talents from the Heavy Weapons Sphere. Gain Heavy Swing from the Heavy Weapons Sphere. Hooked Grab (Ex) When you grapple a creature, your claws pierce them in order to get a better hold. Upon succeeding a grapple maneuver, the creature takes damage equal to your Claws damage die. You gain a +4 bonus to CMB checks and CMD towards maintaining a grapple. Horn Rush (Ex) When you perform a Bull Rush or Overrun combat maneuver, you may also deal damage with your gore or horns attack. Lancing Tail (Ex) Your stinger attack counts as a Lance for the purpose of using talents from the Polearms Sphere. Gain Reaching Strike from the Polearms Sphere. Lethal Bite (Ex) You gain a Bite attack that deals 1d6 piercing damage (medium). Novas cannot take this talent. Lethal Claws (Ex) You gain two Claw attacks that deal 1d4 slashing damage each (medium). Lethal Tail (Ex) You gain a Tail attack that deals 1d6 bludgeoning damage (medium). The following races can take this talent: Abomination, Abyssinian, Android, Bake-danuki, Bovine Pony, Buffalo, Chetari, Cubi, Deathcolt, Donkey, Draconequus, Dragon, Fiend, Gargoyle, Giraffe, Gryphon, Hippogryph, Jackalfolk, Kirin, Leo Canis, Merpony, Minotaur, Raccoonkin, Reptoid, Rodentian, Sphinxling, Sword Spirit, Tatzlpony, and Wisper. Lethal Wings (Ex) You gain two Wing attacks that deal 1d4 bludgeoning damage each (medium). The following races can take this talent: Abomination, Alicorn, Android, Angelborne, Archdemon, Batpony, Breezie, Changeling, Cubi, Draconequus, Dragon, Gargoyle, Gryphon, Hippogryph, Ornithian, Pegasus, Sphinxling, and Sword Spirit. Light Claws (Ex) Your claw attacks count as a Light Blade for the purpose of using talents from the Small Blades Sphere. Gain Quick on the Swing from the Small Blades Sphere. Lockjaw (Ex) Upon a successful bite attack, you can expend your Martial Focus to attempt a grapple maneuver. Martial Tail (Ex) Your tail attack counts as an Unarmed Strike for the purpose of using talents from the Fist-Fighter Sphere. Gain Pugilist from the Fist-Fighter Sphere. Naturally Focused (Ex) Whenever you are in your race's natural element, you may regain Martial Focus as a Move Action. This should be discussed with your GM and be up to GM's discretion in the end. Pounce (Ex) Gain the Pounce ability. Show Fangs (Ex) When attempting to demoralize your opponent, you may show your fangs in order to gain a +6 bonus to the check. Wing Gust (Ex) By expending your Martial Focus, you may flap your wings as a standard action, sending out a powerful gust of wind against any creature within 10 ft. You perform a Bull Rush maneuver against this creature, except you may use your Fly check in place of the maneuver. Category:Martial Spheres